Bιzαяяє Ŀσνє Tяιαиgℓє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Si tenía que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio para mantenerse a su lado, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces… aunque no por ello su corazón se terminase a acostumbrar a ese puesto que, sin quererlo, ella misma había aceptado desde el comienzo de la historia."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer: Como siempre,** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; la portada mucho menos y, si bien la canción referente es un cover, se trata de Frente. Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Esto no es para nada lo que tenía planeado —really, algo era con 'No angels' y otra cosa era... _otra cosa_ — pero, como mi inconsciente me odia, se ve que la idea de Meant to be caló fuerte (aunque esto no le llegue ni a los talones a esa pieza uwu(L) y... este es el resultado de un viejo antojo SalQueen mezclado con esa rara canción que un día descargué del Ares por su título y... que me produce feelings sin razón -w-u.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: P.O.V. de Sally, situado Post-Cars2 :'D, insinuaciones slash (que no podían faltar) e... _¿intento por mantener el IC en las cosas?_ No creo tener que precisar nada más 9.9u.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **B** izarre **L** o **v** e **T** riangle **.**

* * *

 _«Every time I think of you, I get a shot a right through…  
Into a bolt of blue.  
It's no problem of mine, but it's a problem I find,  
living the life that I can't leave behind…»_

* * *

— **P** rometo que serán sólo un par de preguntas y luego regresaré contigo, Sally.

Quise creerle, _realmente quise creer que mi novio decía la verdad_ y que, una vez terminase la conferencia de prensa a la que le había acompañado en lugar de Mater _por razones un tanto obvias_ , todo volvería a ser como cuando vagábamos solos por este mismo pueblito perdido en medio de la Ruta 66, entre luces de neón y sin ningún atisbo de cámaras por algún lado que nos tratasen de quitar parte de la poca privacidad que, de por sí, teníamos, disfrutando además únicamente de la compañía del otro. _Pero no lo lograba de ninguna forma_ ; sabía cómo terminaría las cosas, y que él no regresaría a mi lado como en los viejos tiempos... _que sería otra noche oscura y de exclusiva soledad para mí._

En vez de suspirar con nostalgia, sonreí tan serenamente como acostumbraba a hacer por imparcialidad, fingiendo expresar que así de tranquila me sentía en el interior… cuando no hubiese nada más alejado a la realidad.

Asentí después de verle a los celestinos ojos, que relucían tras tomar eso como una favorable respuesta por mi parte. Sin embargo, aunque él permaneciera tomándome de las manos con total dulzura y viéndome directamente a los ojos, como si fuera una escena perfecta de representar en una hermosa y romántica puesta de sol antes de apoyar una rodilla en el suelo y sacar una sortija para proponerle matrimonio a alguien, se acercó lo suficientemente para alcanzar a darme rápido beso en los labios, _como acostumbraba a hacer_ , y mantuve la sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, tratando de reprimir cualquier inicio de lágrima que intentase escaparse después del acto que, de algún modo u otro, apenas se había sentido como un ligero y cordial roce.

—Más te vale, Letritas —contesté luego, queriendo reír para no llegarlo a preocupar antes de salir a escena, y eso pareció suficiente para convencerlo de momento, ya que me sonrió de vuelta antes de empezar a alejarse, trotando un poco.

Perdida en mis propios pensamientos, correspondí la despedida con un vago ladeo de mi mano útil mientras que con la otra, escondida entre mi espalda y la cascada a la que se asemejaba mi largo cabello —ya que, por la ocasión, no estaba recogido profesionalmente—, apreté moderadamente el puño, asegurándome de que el reverso de las mangas de mi azulada chaqueta evitasen que me lastimara con sus mismas uñas, como había pasado en varias descuidadas ocasiones anteriores.

Si tenía que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio para mantenerme a su lado, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces… aunque no por ello mi corazón se terminase a acostumbrar a ese puesto que, sin quererlo, yo misma había aceptado desde el comienzo de la historia. Era triste, _triste y cierto_. No tenía nada que ver con que fuese una más entre las fanáticas de aquel atractivo piloto italiano, pero se suponía que yo _era la afortunada novia de Lightning McQueen_ , ¿no? Y como tal, también debía de guardar las apariencias… aunque, con ello, me tuviese que hacer la tonta y la desentendida en más ocasiones de las que me gustaría rememorar.

 _«Si quieres, podemos terminar con todo esto de una buena vez…»_

De haber sido otro tipo de persona, habría aceptado tal sugerencia; lo que estaba haciendo no era sano para nadie, y mucho menos para mí, que debía de mantener la reluciente imagen de novia/trofeo/modelo a seguir para todo aquel que me viese. _Pero no._ Asentí y, con tanta firmeza como seguridad y honestidad, dije que podría lidiar con ello si eso era lo que él necesitaba, y Letritas no pudo estar más agradecido por eso; lo demostró abrazándome con efusividad que, si bien me descolocó en un momento (no lo negaré), se terminó volviendo tan cálida como otras pocas cosas que he llegado a sentir en una muestra de afecto.

En un repentino arranque de sinceridad durante su último regreso al pueblo fue que Letritas me había aclarado como se sentía, con lujos de detalles y esperando —además de confiando— en que yo comprendiese todo… como terminó pasando, _aunque fue una mezcla de compasión, esperanza y autoengaño lo que realmente le ayudó._ Y _,_ si bien Doc no hablaba de sus asuntos privados y yo tampoco insistía en que me contase algunas cosas, en algún momento me platicó sobre «la peculiaridad que tenía ese novato»; también me había advertido que, como inmaduro que era, posiblemente repitiese esa fase de inseguridad y curiosidad cuando menos lo esperase, por lo que tendría que estar preparada… y así lo he estado desde entonces. No podría decir que nuestra relación era la mejor del mundo porque le terminase perdonando varios deslices que ha tenido a lo largo de todo este tiempo (es más: cuando me enteré por cosa de Flo de que Letritas casi se acostó con esas fanáticas —que, además de ser gemelas, hormonales y que le seguían por sensacionalismo—, estuvimos a punto de romper _de verdad_ por algo que él quiso probar y que no consiguió) pero, con un poco de esfuerzo, limpiar algunas asperezas no era tan complicado como cualquiera diría… Eso es lo que me solía a decir a menudo por más veces que Doc me lo reprochase y citase cosas como que «la sabiduría de un tonto no me haría libre» para que yo siempre le respondiese «que así es como funcionaba».

En retrospectiva, The Fabulous Hudson Hornet había tenido razón desde el principio; una parte de mi lo sabía pero, la más fuerte y optimista me había cegado por completo, provocando parte de la situación en la que estaba fuertemente involucrada.

— _Signorina Sally._

Aprovechando que distinguí aquella voz provenir detrás de mi espalda, disimulé el limpiar algunas prófugas lágrimas antes de darme la vuelta con una atontada sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Oh, Francesco… —Sin poder evitarlo, bajé la mirada cuando mi rostro amenazó con arder, al igual que lo podría hacer el de una niña de 6 años cuando el chico que le gusta se le acerca a pedirle algún lápiz prestado—. Buscas a Letritas, ¿no es así?

Y aunque no hubiese «adivinado» como tal sólo porque esa química entre ellos era innegable, Francesco asintió, devolviéndome una mueca tan galante como arrogante cuando rodea mis hombros con el brazo antes de empezar a hablar.

—Apuesto a que McQueen ya está con los demás campeones.

Sabía que era una excusa; no sólo su sonrisa lo indicaba sino que, además, el brillo en sus ojos no se podía ni fingir ni esconder de ninguna forma.

—En efecto —contesté, tratando de mostrarme algo cohibida ante su rebosante confianza—. Justamente, acaba de marcharse hacia la platea hace unos momentos.

—A Francesco eso no le sorprende. —Negando con la cabeza, por un segundo me permite comprobar el inicio de unas pequeñas marcas que se asoman desde el borde superior del cuello de su uniforme—. Pero si _tuo caro ragazzo_ cree que por ello _sarà migliore,_ está muy equivocado.

De vuelta en la realidad cuando sus orbes caobas se enfocan con cierta picardía en los míos, reí un poco al desviar la mirada; como siempre, no podría reclamarle nada… aunque tampoco debiese hacerlo: todo seguía siendo claro para mí, «la novia de McQueen» que, claramente, había sido a reducida a una cara bonita que defendía la preferencia heterosexual de Letritas.

—No lo sabes —murmuré, tratando de mantenerme en mi papel—; puede que uno de estos días te sorprenda.

Como imaginé, debió malinterpretar el contexto en el que lo dije por la gran carcajada que no pudo evitar soltar, logrando incomodarme y, a su vez, haciendo resurgir una amarga sonrisa al recordar cuál era mi lugar en el panorama.

—Francesco cuenta con eso —dijo como pudo tras recuperar el aliento, volviendo a dar esa imagen altanera con la que solía verlo en pantalla.

Encogí los hombros y, para cuando quise apartar la vista de nuevo, Francesco ya se había alejado, pero mantenía su actitud relajada y su mirada puesta sobre mí.

—Creo que deberías apurarte a ir con él —le avisé por inercia, acomodando uno de los mechones detrás de mi oreja mucho antes de revisar la verdadera hora en el reloj que colgaba de mi pulsera—, sólo para confirmar que ya hicieron las paces con todo eso del Allinol de por medio.

Aunque lo que decía no tenía ni una pizca de lógica, también pareció bastarle al piloto que tenía enfrente que, a diferencia de Letritas, se limitó a guiñarme un ojo antes de ladear la mano para encaminarse hacia la improvisada zona de conferencias que tanto Sheriff había armado con ayuda de Sarge y mía.

Apenas amagué a despedirme, Francesco ya se había dado la vuelta, dejando apreciar las etiquetas que rezaban «Ciao» y «McQueen» a supuesto modo de burla. Pero claro que todo habría quedado en eso de no ser porque, fingiendo seguirle el juego para amistarse con él, Letritas hizo lo mismo, pidiéndole a Ramone que agregase el «Ka-Ciao, Francesco!» de forma similar. Si bien ya me había avisado de la idea —casi con la misma picardía que un niño travieso—, el cómo había actuado entonces no sólo parecía de índole inocente u orgullosa…

 _«…Creo que no es tan atractivo»,_ recuerdo que comenté porque, ¿qué clase de novia sería si no soltaba una mentirilla piadosa antes de su última carrera oficial? No obstante, eso no había sido lo más significativo del primer encuentro que había tenido con Francesco Bernoulli, cortesía de mi mismísimo novio.

 _«Sí, que sincera...»_

Sólo esa frase había bastado para ponerme alarma aunque, como siempre, su tono sarcástico —que hizo lucir que hablaba más por sí mismo que por mi pésimo disimulo… _por más cierto que pudiera ser eso_ — había sido camuflado por todo el bullicio que nos rodeaba.

 _«¡Hablo en serio!»_

Por más de que insistí con mantener el aspecto inocente frente a él, eso fue lo primero que escapó de mis labios cuando mi vista no se debatía en dónde debía quedarse quieta.

Y llegó lo que no me esperaba.

 _«Por eso te quiero, Sally…»_

Sabía que lo decía, no sólo por el vínculo que nos unía, sino que también lo hacía por el hecho fingir no darme cuenta de ninguna de las miradas que le dedicó al castaño entretanto, devolviéndole y correspondiéndole rápidamente todas las nada-sutiles-indirectas que, gracias a la TV, sabía que Francesco le había hecho desde el principio de la competencia.

No me importó ni siquiera a que, frente a todos, se limitase a besar mi mejilla antes de pedirme que le deseara suerte… _aunque no la necesitase._

Me preguntaría como es que no podemos volver a ser lo que fuimos antes, un simple novato con ansias de ser el mejor y una chica de cuidad que acabó de Radiator Springs tras la avería de su auto... si no estuviese tan apegada al bizarro triángulo amoroso en el que la única perjudicada seguiría siendo yo, incluso hasta cuando a Letritas o Francesco le llegase a cansar la tensión acumulada durante las competencias y entrevistas, además de los encuentros únicamente a escondidas que llevaban cuando, si sus fechas no coincidían, mis regulares viajes a L.A. cubrían la necesidad y cualquier sospecha.

Definitivamente, había terminado en el lugar que Doc me había advertido con mucha anticipación... y _seguía si arrepentirme de nada._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Hace siglos no uso la primera persona porque... _no me gusta relatarla_ y, aunque se trate de Sally, siento que querré borrar todo esto si le doy otro vistazo al nuevo delirio caprichoso de madrugada x/Du que, simplemente, quería retratarla así u/ou.**

 **Huiré rápido & sin mirar atrás~, ¡pero espero que haya gustado, al menos, un mínimo~!**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
